


The Man Behind The Hood

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by wordswehavesaid's Parental Approval Series, Joe's Overprotective Fatherness, M/M, Not Sure if That's a Real Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload</p><p>It was then that Joe realized that he had been so worried about what the Arrow would do to his son that he hadn’t even given a second thought to what the man behind the hood might do. </p><p>Also known as, Oliver's playboy past once again comes back to haunt him as it causes a protective Joe to question whether he is truly committed to Barry.</p><p>Inspired by Wordswehavesaid's Parental Approval Series, which I highly recommend reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Behind The Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Wordswehavesaid’s Parental Approval series. Wordswehavesaid, if your reading this, I hope you don’t mind me using your idea, it just really inspired me. I love your writing! Please don’t hate me!
> 
> This is set after the crossover episodes, so ignore everything that happened after those. Oh, and Sara never died. She is too bad-ass to die. She only tricked the writers into thinking she died for some reason.

It was about a month after the Arrow’s visit to Central City when it happened. Joe had finally accepted (albeit reluctantly) that the Arrow was going to be a part of his son’s life for the foreseeable future, and that maybe, just maybe, that wasn’t such a bad thing.

However, he still preferred the man at the much safer six hundred mile distance, even if that was just a short jog for Barry these days. Although, tonight his preference was obviously being ignored as he had just walked in on his son having a very intense make-out session with the vigilante on the couch in his living room.

It was then that Joe realized that he had been so worried about what the Arrow would do to his son that he hadn’t even given a second thought to what the man behind the hood might do.

Joe was by no means a man of gossip. Like any good officer of the law, he preferred to deal in cold, hard facts, and paid little mind to rumors and celebrity news, in sharp contrast to his journalist daughter. But even he had heard about Oliver Queen’s reputation, and while his time stranded on a hostile island had clearly changed him, Joe couldn't stop himself from worrying.

It was plain to see that Barry absolutely adored Oliver. It was in his eyes, his smile, his entire presence when he was around the other man. He would do anything for Oliver, and that's what worried Joe most of all. If Oliver used him, or hurt him, or betrayed him, it would absolutely crush him. He couldn't stand to see that happen to his son, he wouldn't let it. He had to make sure Oliver was serious about his commitment to Barry.

This brought Joe to another dilemma.

In the past, whenever he'd had to give one of Barry or Iris' boyfriends or girlfriends the third degree, all it took was a flash of his badge and gun to get the message of what would happen to them if they even thought about hurting one of his kids across. But as easy as it was for him to think of them as two separate entities, Oliver Queen was the Arrow. He highly doubted the a badge or gun would scare him in the least. He had literally no way of making an effective threat against the man, which made him feel almost useless in a way, as a father. He didn't like that feeling, he found. He walked quietly up the stairs, deep in thought.

He would simply have to find a way.

The next morning Barry came downstairs for breakfast looking even more chipper than usual. Which immediately made Joe suspicious. "The Arrow wouldn't happen to be joining us for breakfast this morning would he?" Joe inquired casually. "Huh?" Barry responded confused, as he made his coffee. "You two just looked pretty into each other on the couch last night, so I thought he might still be here." He elaborated giving a quick glance to his son who now had a slight blush on his cheeks. "No, Oliver thinks we should take things slow, we only officially got together a week or so ago, he says he doesn't want to rush into our relationship and screw it up." Barry admitted.

Well, that's something, Joe thought, but he still had to be sure, and he needed to act fast, before his son got in too deep; if he hadn't already. "How long is he in town?" Joe asked as he started eating his eggs. "Just a few days." Barry stated, smiling. "Which reminds me, would you mind if he came over for tonight? I mean, he's not here that long, and we already have extra popcorn as Iris has decided to scorn the tradition of Star Wars night in favor of attending her boyfriend's High School Reunion with him." Barry shook his head as if that was a most grievous offense, which to him it probably was.

Joe had actually forgotten that tonight was Barry's annual Star Wars night, where he, Joe, and Iris watched the movies (just the three originals, Barry hated the prequels) on the big living room TV with extra buttery popcorn, cheap but delicious candy, and soda or even beer in more recent years (only for Joe and Iris of course, as Barry also thought being drunk during Star Wars was a grievous offense).

This was it. The opportunity he needed to find out Oliver Queen's true intentions toward his son. He still hadn't quite figured out how to threaten the man, but his son was at stake here, he would find a way. He just needed to get him alone, as Barry would get both embarrassed and upset if he found out Joe was grilling his boyfriend. This shouldn't be too difficult a task, as usually once Star Wars is on Barry can't tear his eyes away.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier."

That evening, Joe was more determined than ever to make sure Oliver was going to treat his son right. He had mentally prepared himself all day. He had worked out what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it. He just hoped he could at least slightly intimidate the man. All that was left to do was find a good time to speak with him. It was only going to be the three of them. Barry had asked Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells if they wanted to come, but Wells had politely declined, saying he was tired and wanted a quiet evening at home, Caitlin declined, as apparently the Star Wars movies were also favorites of Ronnie's, and she didn't think she could watch them without him, and Cisco declined as he was sure he was on the brink of being able to modify Barry's suit to be able to store some of the friction he creates while he's running and then blast it at his enemies in 'friction waves' as he said, and he didn't want to quit while he was 'in the zone'.

Barry had just finished popping the popcorn when a knock sounded at the door, and he raced to go get it. Seconds later, the famous Oliver Queen was standing in the kitchen helping Barry carry the popcorn and candy out to the living room and listening as he babbled excitedly about the movies. How he managed to get himself this excited every single year baffles Joe. Joe took a deep breath, grabbed the cooler with the drinks and followed suit.

They sat on the big couch with Barry in the middle, Oliver on his left, and Joe on his right. Joe grabbed three beers from the cooler, cracking open one for himself. "What do you say Bar?" Joe teased holding a beer out to him. "Will you have a beer with Star Wars now that you can't get drunk?" Barry recoiled away from the bottle as if it were poison. "Of course no! It's the principle of the thing Joe." Barry informed, as he snatched a coke from the cooler instead. "Suit yourself." I shrugged, placing one of the beers back in the cooler. "How about you Oliver?" He queried, holding out the final bottle. "Yes, thank you." He replied, taking the bottle and swiftly opening it as Barry rolled his eyes. "I love you both, really I do, but you both disgust me." Barry quipped as he pressed play, and Oliver chuckled, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

Joe forced out a few chuckles as well, but inside his blood ran cold. Barry was already at the point of saying 'I love you' to Oliver, sure it was in a joke, but still! He was in deep, way too deep, just as Joe had feared. He prayed that Oliver really loved his son, because no amount of hurting Oliver would match Barry's pain if he didn't. He needed to talk to the man right now. He tried to find a reason to ask him to come to the kitchen without Barry getting suspicions, but came up with nothing. He sighed quietly, and tried to focus on the movie for a few minutes to no avail. He needed a way to talk to Oliver, to make sure his son was safe.

About twenty minutes later, just as Luke and Han were about to rescue Leia, his prayers were answered in the form of a vibrating cell phone. Barry sighed in exasperation and paused the movie to pick up his phone. "Hey Cisco, did you finish with the suit? You can still catch most of Star Wars with us if you want." Barry started. He was then silent for a minute. "Got it, on my way now." Barry replied to whatever Cisco said, hanging up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked worriedly as Barry got up. "There's a water-controlling meta at the Aquarium trying to steal some rare, expensive fish. I've gotta go take care of it." Barry told him. "Do you need me to come with you?" Oliver questioned, tense. "By the time you went to the hotel and got your bow-" "I brought it over here with me." Oliver cut Barry off. "Of course you did." Barry rolled his eyes fondly. "But you didn't bring your suit over, and by the time you get it, I'll be long done." Barry finished. Oliver didn't look convinced. Barry sighed. "Look, if it gets bad for some reason, I'll get myself out of there and come get you." Barry compromised. "Promise?" Oliver clarified. "Promise." Barry confirmed, giving Oliver a light kiss on the lips before zooming off.

Joe watched for a moment as Oliver stared at the door his lover had just breezed out of. The speech he'd prepped himself to give just wouldn't come out. Everything he had rehearsed saying, every threat, every look and gesture he had planned suddenly went out the window, and he found himself saying the last thing he expected to say.

"He loves you."

Somehow, Oliver got the message.

"You don't approve." He stated, and it might have been Joe's imagination, but he thought he heard disappointment behind that purposefully emotionless voice. "Like I said, he loves you." Joe repeated trying to explain.

Once again, Oliver somehow understood, and he turned and looked Joe directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"You worry. You've heard about me, and you worry. And you have every reason to. I've treated my girlfriends and boyfriends like shit in the past. I've cheated, slept with dozens of people, slept with people I knew were expecting more, knowing they'd never get it, took advantage of people, lied to people, hurt people, over and over and over. I wasn't just a playboy I had mastered the game. I know I don't deserve someone as incredible as Barry, and it is a miracle that he wants me, as broken and damaged as I am. When I got stranded on that island, I lost so much, but I gained so much as well. I changed, but that's not the reason I won't hurt Barry. When Barry was in Starling a few weeks ago, I told him that I felt like there was nothing left of Oliver Queen, that there was only the Arrow, that I'd lost my soul, my humanity. He told me that I was full of crap. That the Arrow and Oliver Queen were not two different people, but that the Arrow was just a small part of Oliver Queen, that I wouldn't have survived and wanted to be good if I didn't have a soul or humanity. That I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't have a light inside of me. He was wrong. My light is not inside of me; he is my light. And the only thing I want is for him to be safe and happy. So, I will do whatever it takes to protect him, even if that means protecting him from me sometimes, and I will do everything in my power to make him happy. And I am never going to give him up willingly. If he decides he is no longer happy being with me, then I will let him go, it will kill me, but I'll do it. Barring that, I will never abandon him, or hurt him, or betray him because nothing, nothing, no money, no sex, no fun, no party, no person, nothing is worth hurting him for. Worth losing him for."

Oliver stopped for the first time, and Joe was honestly shocked by the sincerity and emotion the usually stoic vigilante was showing.

"Look Joe, Barry loves you. You are his second father, and you mean the world to him. I don't ever want to put him in a situation where he has to choose between us, because that wouldn't make him happy and as I've said that's all I want. I just want him to be safe and happy." Oliver concluded, and Joe realized he was waiting for some sort of response.

"I believe you." And Joe did. After that speech, how could he not? But still, he had to say it. "I know this probably won't have much of an effect on you, being who you are and all, but I'm a father so I need to say it anyway, I believe what you said, and I don't think you will, but if you hurt him, I will come to Starling, and I will hurt you." Joe said with the most intimidating look he could muster. "By the time you got there you'd have to wait in line behind Felicity, Roy, Sara, Digg, Lyla, Laurel, hell my sister Thea only just met him for half and hour a few days ago and I think even she'd want to get a hit or two in." Oliver admitted, his lips curling up slightly. "Good." Joe said bluntly, with a smile of his own coming out.

Of course Barry would choose that moment to walk in the door.

"Really Cisco? Hydro? So unoriginal, I know you can do better than that. You are off your game tonight." There was a short pause as Barry shut the door behind him listening to what Cisco had to say. "Well, good luck. See you tomorrow. Bye." Barry hung up the phone and looked up at the two of us. "Alright, back to Star Wars!" Barry exclaimed excitedly, plopping down on between the two older men. Oliver immediately started checking him for the slightest sign of injury, to which Barry once again fondly rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Oli, really." He assured with a smile, giving his boyfriend a hug and gently laying his head on Oliver's chest. Oliver immediately wrapped his arms protectively around Barry, pulling him closer.

"So I take it the fight went well?" Joe queried curiously. Barry grinned. "I kicked ass! I would've been back here sooner, but although he didn't hurt me, he did drench me a couple times, so I had to dry off. Cisco even finished the friction wave prototype on my suit so I could try it out, it needs a little tweaking, but it works! It was almost too easy to beat Hydro- no, still don't like it. Cisco needs to come up with a better name. He had to clean up the mess he made working on the suit though, so he can't come watch Star Wars, but I was thinking we could have another Star Wars night in a few weeks, so Cisco, Iris, Eddie, Caitlin, if she's up to it, and Wells could come. And I'll go pick Oli and the Starling gang up and we can make it into one big party!" Barry was practically bouncing in excitement by the time he stopped talking.

"Barry, you know you only get one Star Wars night per year." Joe said in a 'stern' voice. "Yeah, but I missed one when I was in a coma for nine months, so I've got one in the bank." Barry dismissed, grabbing the remote. "But before we endeavor to plan the next journey, we must first finish this one." He very dramatically hit the play button, before tossing the remote down so he could hold his popcorn.

The rest of the night flew by for Joe, in a blur of popcorn, candy, and lightsaber fights, both on screen and a real life one with Barry's old toy lightsabers that Barry somehow talked Oliver into. And that night when Joe looked into Barry's room on his way to bed, he wasn't at all surprised to see his son fast asleep in Oliver Queen's arms.

And he was only moderately surprised to find himself smiling at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else just love the idea of Barry kicking some meta-human ass, blissfully ignorant of the deep conversation going on between his two main men?
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the story, and I would like to once again give credit to Wordswehavesaid for inspiring me to write it. You should definitely go read the Parental Approval series if you haven't already, and all of Wordswehavesaid's Barry/Oliver stories.


End file.
